The Fluke
by Aradia2
Summary: The day after Jackie and Hyde's date. Set in season 3. Written for Fireflower for the Christmas fic exchange


Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to That 70's Show  
  
Notes: Set in Season 3. Written for fireflower for the Christmas Fic Exchange.  
  
Requirements: J/H, Comedy/Romance; G-PG13; 3-4; Reference to episode: Jackie Bags Hyde  
  
Donna's Room:  
  
"So?" Donna asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. We went out." Jackie said as she carefully painted her pinkie toe a pale pink color.  
  
"Jackie, you've been after Hyde for months, he takes you out and now you're Miss Stoic? Just spill. Did he kiss you?" Jackie looked up and a small smile graced her face.  
  
"Oh, my god! He kissed you! I cannot believe Hyde kissed you. I thought he hated you."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Donna. Unlike you, boys like me, even the poor ones."  
  
"So does this mean you guys are like a couple now?" Jackie ignored her and continued to paint her toenails.  
  
The Forman Basement:  
  
"You went on a date with the devil! How could you, man?"  
  
"We just went to a movie. Stop whining like a girl."  
  
"Wait, you're not seriously burning me after you spent time with Jackie Burkhart? She's like Satan with pompoms!" Hyde did not bother to reply. Instead, he leaned over in his chair and punched Eric in the arm.  
  
"Owww!" Eric rubbed his arm and shot Hyde a nasty look. "Well, did anything happen? Did you kiss her?" Hyde raised his eyebrows. "You kissed her!"  
  
"Shut your pie hole. Do you really think I'd turn down a kiss from a hot girl?"  
  
"Jackie's not hot, she's Satan."  
  
"She's hot when her mouth is occupied with something other talking."  
  
"So are you two like dating now?" Eric asked. Once again, words were not needed to answer Eric's question. Instead, a well-aimed punch had him back to rubbing his arm.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
The Forman Basement: Later that day  
  
"Did you tell Donna that we kissed?" Hyde asked storming into the basement.  
  
"We did kiss." Jackie said. She didn't bother to glance up from the Cosmo she was reading. The tone of Hyde's voice told her that he was upset and usually she'd be tripping over herself to make him happy. It was kind of nice not having to waste the effort now that she knew there really wasn't anything there.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to go flapping your mouth about it! Why can't you ever just shut your pie hole?"  
  
"Didn't know it was a secret. It's not like we felt anything so who cares?"  
  
"I don't care. I just don't want half of Wisconsin knowing my business."  
  
"Then maybe you should start renting those hotel rooms under another name." Jackie burned Hyde. And, boy, did it feel good to be able to do that again. Especially when he wasn't prepared for it like now.  
  
"Burn!" Kelso said as he jumped down the last two basement stairs. Jackie and Hyde both looked at him. "Don't let me interrupt the burn fest. I'm just getting a soda." He opened the deep freezer, pulled out a root beer, popped it, and went upstairs completely oblivious to the glare Hyde was shooting his way.  
  
"Look," Hyde said once Kelso had disappeared. "Could you just not talk to Donna about anything involving me?"  
  
"I don't just talk about you, Steven."  
  
"Really?" Hyde smirked. He sat down in his chair and stared at her. Jackie blushed.  
  
"Fine, lately I have been but not anymore."  
  
"Decided to go back to Kelso, huh?"  
  
"No, I am over Michael Kelso. That slut can have him."  
  
"Yeah, right. I give it two weeks before your you're back with him."  
  
"No, I'm serious. I don't want him anymore."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure."  
  
"Oh, what do you know, Steven Hyde?" Jackie was upset now. She slammed her magazine down and jumped up off the couch. Her tiny hands slapped onto her waist and her face hardened into her stubborn 'I'm right and your wrong' face.  
  
"I know that every time Kelso makes out with someone else you break up with him until he comes crawling back with some pretty present and next thing anybody knows the couch is covered with your slobber again."  
  
"Well, it's different this time! I can't get back with him after he slept with Laurie! We're obviously not meant to be together if he can sleep with that slut behind my back. I am never getting back together with Michael Kelso again!"  
  
"Okay, I believe you." Hyde said. He was thoroughly enjoying the temper Jackie was working herself into. It was always funny to get Jackie mad. Plus, She was kinda hot when she was pissed. Then she kicked him in his shin. That wasn't funny. That hurt.  
  
Hyde jumped out of his chair and glared down at Jackie. "You kick like a girl." He said. Jackie lifted her chin mutinously.  
  
"I am a girl." She took a step toward him.  
  
"I don't like getting kicked, especially by a spoiled little princess in hundred dollar shoes." Hyde moved toward her.  
  
"I am not spoiled!" She took one final step. The toes of her clogs bumped into his boots and she had to lift her head higher to be able to look into his eyes. What she saw there made her stomach tingle. Maybe kicking him wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.  
  
Jackie opened her mouth to say something but before she could Hyde's hands were entangled in her hair and his mouth was pressed against hers, hard. Her hands grabbed onto his forearms and pulled him closer. He proceeded to kiss her until she couldn't tell which way was up, what day it was or even what color her nails were. When bit down on her bottom lip a deep guttural moan slipped out.  
  
The sound must have brought him back to his senses because he stiffened and pulled back slightly. Jackie opened her eyes to find him staring at her. Then his eyes grew big witih horror and he was pushing her away. She stumbled back, caught her balance and put a hand to her still tingling lips. Hyde stared at her; breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow, that was." Jackie said.  
  
"A fluke! It was just a fluke." He said rubbing his mouth with his shirt.  
  
"A fluke, right. It didn't mean anything." Jackie said. She straightened her clothes and brushed her hair down. That had been some fluke. "I'm gonna go. We don't want another, uh, fluke to happen."  
  
"Right. Good idea." Hyde slipped his glasses over his eyes. His face was already slipping back into it's infamous Zen expression. Jackie tried and was almost able to adopt the same look as she left the basement.  
  
Hyde watched her leave and breathed a sigh of relief when the door slammed shut. He stood for a minute gathering his calm. Then he sprinted to the door and yanked it open.  
  
"Don't go shooting your big mouth off about this!"  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
